The other man
by SkyMaiden
Summary: She reached for the phone to dial her lovers number. "Hey, Naruto are you alone? I really need to see you." The young man sighed, it was always the same thing. "Come over." and he would always give her the same answer. Naruto x Ino.
1. Giving in to Temptation

**A/N**: **This will probably be a few chapters I'm not really sure yet. So enjoy anyway for as long as it does last.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Naruto did not remember how it began or even how long it had been going on. The only thing he knew for sure was that he had become Yamanaka Ino's go to guy. He was her lover whenever she just wasn't satisfied at home. She would always come to him whenever she needed him, and he would always give into her. The blond male found that he could never say no. Yes, Naruto Uzumaki found himself as the other man.

He never imagined that this would be his role in life, yet here he w as in a position that he didn't really want to be in. He wanted Ino all to himself and disliked sharing her with another guy. He could remember seeing her for the first time and how absolutely beautiful she looked.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_The young man was working as security for a very exclusive party that was being held at this fancy hotel. All of the rich and successful people were currently there._

"_Hey Naruto pretty fancy going on here huh?" His friend Kiba spoke._

"_Yeah, look at all these rich snobs. I can't wait until this thing is over."_

"_Yeah I hear ya." Kiba agreed._

_Kiba left him to grab a soda and that's when he looked up to see one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen heading in his direction. She had pretty, bright aqua-colored orbs and long, flowing platinum-blonde locks._

"_Wow," he whispered. "Who is she?" Judging by her attire she was clearly here for the party._

_She glanced in his direction and gave him a slight smile, or at least he could have sworn she had. He hadn't been completely sure._

"_Yo Naruto what's up? What are you staring at?"_

_Naruto didn't respond because his eyes were still on the platinum-blonde. Kiba immediately noticed._

"_Oh," He grinned. "She is pretty hot I'd do her."_

_Naruto then snapped out of his trance._

"_Kiba!"_

"_Just kidding bro. That's Yamanaka Ino; she's the heiress to the Yamanaka fortune. She would never bother to talk to guys like us besides she is sort of off limits if you get my drift."_

_So Kiba was saying that she was with someone, any hopes that he had were immediately dashed._

"_Yeah, I get it. We'll we'd better get back to work."_

_The party was going smoothly. Naruto found himself just staring at Ino for most of the night. It had been hard to notice her. She seemed to bring so much life into the room._

"_God she's beautiful."_

_He soon decided to go back to the security staff room. He stood at the door with a soda in his hand, reaching for his keys when he felt a small hand on his back._

"_Huh?" He turned around quickly, spilling some of the soda on to the person. "Oh shit, I'm sorry I…" He paused as he saw who it was standing there._

"_Ino?" He thought._

"_It's okay. I did sort of sneak up on you I guess."_

"_Yeah, but I didn't mean to spill my drink. I'm sorry." He repeated._

"_It's really okay. Hi I'm Yamanaka Ino."_

"_Uzumaki Naruto." He introduced himself as well._

"_Hi Naruto. I figured that I would introduce myself since you kept on staring at me so hard."_

"_Damn, so she did notice."_

_His cheeks flushed red slightly which caused Ino to smile._

"_I'm sorry." Naruto apologized._

"_No, it's alright. I don't mind if a handsome guy like you looks at me."_

"_Handsome?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded and moved a little closer to him. He stared down at her._

"_Come on lets go somewhere and talk this party is getting pretty boring anyway."_

_She took a hold of his hand and started to lead the way._

"_Where are we going Ms. Yamanaka?"  
_

"_It's Ino." She turned around and smiled. "Just call me Ino."_

* * *

They had sex that night for the first time.

"Oh yeah that's how it all started."

How could he forget some of the best sex he had ever had. The blond male sat up in bed, just staring into space. He should have probably said no or resisted her charm, but he didn't or rather he couldn't. He gave in and ever since that night he always gave in to her. The sex was great but it had to be more than that. He wouldn't settle for being the other man if he didn't love her. Just as he was about to turn in to bed his cell phone had started to ring.

"Hello." He answered.

There was a moment of silence before the person on the other end began to speak.

"Naruto,"

He recognized her voice anywhere.

"Ino?"

"Hey." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Hey Naruto, are you alone. I really need to see you."

"Ino I…."

"I miss you okay. I'll be over I need you."

"Ino wait…"

"I'll be right over bye."

She didn't wait for him to say no. He knew she would definitely be right over; a part of him did want to see her. A part of him missed her too. He couldn't deny that.

"I do want to see you, although I probably shouldn't."

He went into the kitchen to pour himself a drink. There was also a bottle of wine sitting on his table. Ino most likely left that there the last time she had been over. There were a lot of things in his apartment that reminded him of her. It was like she was living there part time with some of her personal things in his house. Items like her toothbrush, clothes, and even some of her underwear. He could never ask her to stay though, not that she would anyway.

"No, she wouldn't she'd never leave him."

As he was heading back to bed there was a knock at the door. He already knew that it was her. There wouldn't be anyone else to show up at this time. He debated on whether or not he should open the door. He could always pretend that he wasn't in.

"Naruto open the door."

He sat down on his couch for a moment.

"Maybe if I ignore it she'll go away."

He seriously doubted it though.

"Naruto I know you're in there, open up okay. I really have to see you."

He listened to the tone of her voice. He wanted to see her too, that much he couldn't deny. Naruto went to the door and opened it. He was wearing only a pair of boxers.

"Hey," Ino smiled. "Were you sleeping?"

"No, hey Ino."

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"I missed you so much you have no idea."

She pulled him into a kiss right away. He stood frozen for a minute which didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

"Hey what's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me too? Come on lets go."

She entered his apartment and took him by the hand. He locked the door and they went into his bedroom. It was of course where they would always go. She immediately pulled him into another kiss.

"I…missed…you…so….much Naruto." She spoke in between kisses.

They fell on to the bed. She wrapped her arms around securely around his neck. They soon broke away for air. They stared into each others eyes.

"I want you Naruto."

"No." He shook his head and moved away from her. A sigh escaped the platinum-blonde.

"Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing, you should probably go."

A frown appeared on her pretty face. She crawled over to him and placed her arms around his waist.

"Oh come on don't be this way baby." She began to place kisses on his shoulders.

He closed his eyes upon feeling those soft kisses against his skin.

"Ino?"

"I know what you need, you need to relax baby."

She turned him around slightly so that they were facing each other. She took a hold of his lips and began to kiss him passionately. She used her hand to massage his chest, running her fingers up and down his hardened abs. She soon broke the kiss and began making a trail of soft, tender kisses down his chest.

"How long has it been since we were together last?" she asked him.

"It's been a few weeks ago."

"That's way too long." She kissed his lips once more. "I want you so bad."

"Ino we shouldn't…"

"Shh," She soothed. "You need to relax a little that's all. I know just what you need."

She carefully pulled down his boxers until they were off of him. Ino smiled at him again before placing her hand to his manhood.

"Uh…" he let out a moan.

The platinum-blonde began to stroke his cock up and down using both hands.

"Ino…"

"See, you just need to relax. I'll just take care of you."

Naruto decided to allow her to do this for him. Ino began to increase her speed, jerking him off in a harder more intense pace. His member now grown to a complete erection. He was incredibly hard right now.

"Look at you now, you're so hard. Do you want me to make you feel better?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "I want you to make me feel better."

"Anything for you babe."

She lowered her mouth to the round, swollen head. She gently licked across the smooth skin.

"Mmm…" He let out a groan.

The young woman began placing soft kisses on the tip. He closed his eyes in pleasure.

"Oh, Ino." He called out her name.

"You like it don't you Naruto. It feels good."

Without waiting another minute she took the entire head into her mouth.

"Shit, Ino…"

She held on firmly to his swollen cock and sucked on him. She knew exactly what to do in order to get him in the mood. His words may have said no but his body would be screaming yes. Naruto watched as she took about half of his member into her awaiting mouth. He wasn't at all surprised that he had given in to her. He had a very hard time resisting the beautiful platinum-blonde, with her other hand she began to massage his balls. She began to stroke and caress them, showing him all the extra attention he needed.

"Fuck Ino I'm…"

He was getting closer to a full blown orgasm. Ino knew this but there was absolutely no way she was going to allow him to cum now. She pulled him out of her moth a trace of pre-cum on her lips. She didn't let his manhood go as she held on to him.

"No, Naruto don't cum just yet."

"That's not fair. I…"

She kissed him again.

"You'll get to cum I promise. Now before you lose your hard on. I really, really want you badly. I need you." She gently kissed his cheek. "So please." She said in a sultry sort of voice. "Please don't say no to me."

That was it. It was all he needed to hear. He took her into his arms and laid her down. Naruto pulled off her top and she helped him take off her skirt and panties. He took a moment to gaze at her naked body. She was perfect to him in so many ways. If he was going to give her what she wanted he would definitely enjoy himself. He captured her lips in a kiss; using one hand he began to massage her right breast.

"Naruto…" she moaned out.

His fingers lightly flicked across the nipple. He then took his mouth and placed it on to the other breast. He was showing the both of them the attention they so richly deserved.

"Yes…"

He kissed along her stomach and made his way down to her womanhood. He entered two fingers inside of her and began to tease her.

"Mmm… Naruto don't tease."

He just smiled and continued playing with her pussy until he felt her dripping wet.

"Do you like it Ino?"

"Y-Yes."

"Good." He nodded. "You're so wet." He pulled his fingers out of her.

"Naruto I want you to fuck me now."

He grabbed a hold of his swollen cock and placed it to her entrance.

"Do you really want it Ino?"

"Y-Yes you know that I do, don't make me beg."

He leaned over to kiss her, entering his hard member into her womanhood. He slammed into her over and over. Ino threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Fuck yes Naruto!" She screamed out.

He placed her legs around his waist and she held on to him tightly.

"Shit Ino it feels so good."

"Y-Yeah." She agreed.

The blond on top continued thrusting into her warm, tight passage. He couldn't deny how badly he wanted to be with the beautiful blue-eyed female.

"Naruto, please harder."

He sent a mighty, intense thrust into her body causing her to scream out.

"Shit!" She screamed out and dug her nails into his back.

After a series of hard paced thrusts the couple came to their much needed release. Naruto pulled himself out of her and fell flat on his back with Ino crawling over to him.

"That was amazing." She kissed his lips and placed her head on his chest. "It's always good with you." She stroked his chest.

"_Is it better than when you are with him_?" he thought.

The blue-eyed female sat up slightly with the sheets wrapped around her.

"I should probably go."

"I know." He nodded.

"He'll wonder where I' am if I don't get back soon."

She turned to look at him but he didn't look at her.

"Don't be mad at me. I hate it when you're mad with me."

"I'm not mad Ino. I know you have to go back to him."

She took a hold of his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I would rather be here with you, you know that."

"Yeah I know."

The platinum-blonde kissed him on the lips.

"Please don't be mad. I will see you again you know that."

He stared at her and placed his hand to her cheek. He gently stroked her blonde locks.

"I guess I'm not going to get rid of you that easily, huh?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No you can't. You're going to be stuck with me. I hope you don't mind that." She kissed him once more. "Alright now I'm going to go. I'm really going to miss you."

Naruto just nodded, but didn't say anything he knew he was going to miss her too.


	2. It would have happened anyway

**A/N: Yay chapter 2 after a million years lol. Thanks for the reviews. I think this could possibly a really hot fic here. Oh well time will tell, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

He was all alone once again and the bed had felt very cold without the platinum-blonde there to warm it up. Naruto mentally cursed himself for being so weak and for not being able to ignore Ino's advances.

"_Fuck I'm too weak_." He thought with his hands behind his head.

Naruto turned over now currently laying on his side. He hated himself for this but he really missed her. It gave him an empty type of feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Damn I miss her already. Its like I feel so empty without her."

A frustrated sigh escaped the spiky-haired blond. He knew he had to try harder to resist the charms of Ino, but he had a good feeling that he most likely wouldn't be able to. He was way too into her that much he knew for sure. If he hadn't liked her so much he would have ended things with her a very long time ago.

_(Flashback)_

_It had been about a month into his relationship with the platinum-blonde and he had loved every minute of it so far. They ended their latest session with one final hot kiss._

"_Mm… that was good." Ino spoke in a breathy tone._

"_Y-Yeah." The whisker-faced male agreed._

_She leaned over to kiss his lips once again. She then laid her head down on his firm, sturdy chest. Ino began to run her fingers up and down his hard chest. A sigh escaped her. She really hated to do this now of all times but she really felt that she didn't have much choice._

"_Hey, baby?"_

_Naruto quickly opened an eye and looked down at the blue-eyed female laying besides him._

"_Yeah, what is it Ino?"_

"_I have to tell you something. I should have probably told you this a long time ago but I've just been having such a good time with you, and I didn't want to ruin what we had going on."_

_He had a pretty good feeling about what she wanted to tell him. Naruto decided to just stay silent and allow her to say whatever she had to say to him._

"_I'm sort of involved with someone else."_

_Naruto didn't react surprised at all by his news. He already knew that she wasn't single when they first got together. Kiba had already said that she was off limits so of course that meant that she had to be involved with someone. Ino looked at the blue-eyed man. She wondered why there seemed to be no kind of reaction from him._

"_Hey," she went to touch him._

"_Ino I already know."  
_

"_You do?"_

"_Yeah you were one of the gue_sts _at that party_. _I heard that you were the heiress to the Yamanaka fortune. I heard about you."_

_She gave a slight nod, not really surprised that word would go on about her. She was indeed a part of the elite society and people definitely liked to talk._

"_Well then you already know, okay. So why didn't you say anything to me. Its been about a month Naruto."_

"_I guess that I was just waiting for you to come clean to me Ino. Don't you think you should have told me the truth on that first night?"_

_She didn't know what to make of this entire situation anymore. Perhaps she should have told him the truth on that very first night, but it seemed to her that it really wouldn't have made much of a difference either way. She had a feeling they still would have ended up in bed together._

"_Would it have made much of a difference Naruto?"_

"_No, I still wanted you."_

"_See, there you go." She pulled his lips to hers for another kiss. He hesitated a little but gave in and returned her kiss. Soon they broke away for air at the same time._

"_So you don't want to end things with me? I really like you a lot Naruto. It's just that I'm sort of stuck now there isn't really much I can do to get out of this relationship."_

_He understood a bit about how the wealthy operated. Ino's father no doubt wanted her to marry wealthy and more than likely arranged for that to eventually happen. Naruto was a working class citizen who worked security. There was no way he could even stand next to her in the same room let alone be this close to her as he was right now._

"_I…" Naruto started._

"_I don't want this to end Naruto. I haven't been this happy or felt this good in a very long time."_

_Naruto had to admit he hadn't felt this way about a woman in a long time. She did make him feel really good. He enjoyed the time he spent with her even if it was usually short lived. When he didn't say anything right away she began to attack his neck with hot, warm kisses._

"_Come on baby you're good for me. I like how I feel when we're together, lets not end this."_

_A slight moan escaped his mouth._

"_Okay Ino." He agreed._

If he were using his right brain he would have told her to leave that night. He would have lost her number and never bothered to answer any of her phone calls ever again. Yet for some reason he truly couldn't resist her both he and his body wanted her way too much.

'She has this incredible hold over me. I cant resist her even if I tried.'

He then decided to block it all out of his mind and get some much deserved rest. Meanwhile the platinum-blonde had finally returned to her home. It was quiet and all the lights were turned off meaning that her fiancé must have still been asleep.

"Hopefully he is still asleep. I don't feel like dealing with him right now."

Her body was still in bliss from being with Naruto; no man had ever made her feel so good in such a way. It was more than sex though she really did care for the whisker-faced male. Ino carefully crept into the room to see the sleeping form of her fiancé. The blue-eyed woman carefully slipped back into bed, hoping to go unnoticed by him. She mentally breathed a sigh of relief.

"_Thank goodness_."

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"_Oh, no."_

"Hm." The young man let out a yawn. "Ino where did you go?"

Her eyes began to move back and forth in a somewhat nervous manner. She of course couldn't very well tell him she had gone to see her boyfriend or anything to that effect.

"I didn't go anywhere baby."

"I reached over for you earlier but you weren't here."

Ino turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"You were probably just dreaming Sai-kun. I'm here okay."

The dark-haired male named Sai just gave a smile and kissed her on the lips. She didn't bother to hesitate because she didn't want him to get suspicious in anyway. She returned his kiss.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too Sai-kun."

It wasn't as if it were a complete lie. She did care for him their two families had been friends for many years and she had known him since they were children. She was currently now engaged to him but she didn't love him in that way. He didn't make her feel the way she did like when she was with Naruto. Sai then removed his arms from around her and turned back to go to sleep. A sigh escaped the blonde as she wondered what Naruto was doing right this minute.

"_Naruto_ _are you thinking of me too?"_


	3. You're girl

**A/N: Next chapter go me Yay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

The platinum-blonde awoke to the sounds of her fiancé dressing and getting ready for work. Sai turned around when he noticed her. A small smile graced his lips.

"Oh good morning. Did I wake you?"

"No." she shook her head. "It's about time I woke up anyway. Are you off to work?"

"Yes." He nodded.

After he chose the tie he wanted to wear and fixed it he came over to the blue-eyed female and took a hold of her lips. She had no other choice but to kiss him back.

"You know that I'd much rather stay in bed with you."

"Yes." She gave a smile. "I know Sai-kun."

Their lips met for another kiss with the dark-haired male breaking the kiss first.

"Well I'd better get going. I'll probably be in late tonight."

"Okay Sai-kun." She kissed his lips. "I'll see you later then have a good day."

"Thank you, goodbye."

The wheels in the blonde female's head were already spinning. If Sai would be late coming home tonight then she saw no reason why she had to sit around waiting up for him. Ino knew the one place she wanted to be. She knew the man she wanted to spend her time with.

"I think I'll see him tonight."

Ino reached for her phone to call Naruto's number. Sai was currently gone so she did not have to worry about him overhearing her. Only she ended up getting his voice mail.

"This is Naruto Uzumaki you know what to do leave a message at the beep."

"He probably left for work." She thought.

Once she heard the beep she left her message. "Hey babe it's me. I guess you're probably at work or something. I'll try you later okay bye."

The blue-eyed female showered and dressed in a simple black skirt with a white tank top and slipped on a pair of very expensive sandals. A pair of shoes she might have worn once before now. She descended the stairs to find breakfast already waiting for her.

"Good morning Miss Yamanaka." One of the maids smiled. "Your usual is ready a spinach egg white omelet, whole wheat toast, and a strawberry-banana smoothie."

"Thank you." She nodded and then sat down for breakfast.

Being an heiress definitely had its perks that were for sure. She could not deny that much; financially she was set and could literally buy anything she wanted without as much as a blink of an eye. If anything being an heiress in her case was a very lonely often restricting kind of life. Her father had barely let her make her own decisions when it came to things such as deciding what was best for her future. His only excuse was that he had simply been looking out for what was in her best interests. It had been her father's choice to arrange her engagement to Sai while they were younger. Sai's family were also very wealthy and he felt that her future would definitely be secure as his wife. She honestly had not looking forward to eventually marrying him but felt inclined to expect because of the risk of somehow upsetting or disappointing her father, besides she really didn't have much of a choice. This was how the wealthy often operated. It wasn't as if she didn't think Sai was attractive. He surely was with his dark and handsome features but she didn't love him in the way she should love her fiancé.

She knew for sure she could never be a real wife to him. Perhaps in public because she was very good at keeping up appearances. She had been doing it for her whole life but to her Ino felt she would really be Sai's wife in name only. She didn't feel it her heart.

"_I suppose it's the life of a poor little rich girl_." She thought to herself. "Hey." She called out to the maid. "I'm going to go out for awhile okay."

"Miss Yamanaka should I have Toshiro bring the car around?"

Another perk of having anything you wanted was a personal driver to chauffer to drive you around.

"No that won't be necessary I'll just drive my own car."

"Very well ma'am enjoy the day."

"Thank you."

The blue-eyed female went into the large garage and stared at the many different automobiles belonging to both her and Sai.

"I think I'm feeling in a convertible type mood." She decided to drive the shiny red convertible that she might have driven two times in her entire life. "I have a very important person to see."

Meanwhile Naruto was indeed at work. He often worked different times of the day and today was the early shift. He was currently standing guard at one of the office buildings he worked at. The company he worked for would often have him at various locations as well as events. A yawn escaped him. He was physically and mentally tired. He'd really much rather be home in bed asleep. He couldn't wait to get some much needed time off from work.

"Hey man look alive." Kiba spoke as he handed Naruto a cup of coffee.

"Hey thanks Kiba."

"Sure you look like hell bro. had a rough night?"

"You have no idea." Naruto said.

"Yeah," Kiba just gave a nod. "Tell you what why don't you go catch a nap in the security office. I'll take over for awhile."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure its no big deal it's what friends do you know."

"Thanks man."

Naruto then walked off feeling very grateful to have a friend like Kiba. He felt like he could definitely go for a quick nap right now. He opened the office door and sat at one of the chairs. All of the video monitors were on so if anything was going on in any part of the building he would know about it. However now that he had the chance to get a quick nap he found it hard to let sleep come for him. He dozed off a few times here and there but wasn't able to stay asleep for very long. After awhile he heard the door open it could only be Kiba since de did have the other key.

"Kiba," he yawned. "I guess that my nap is over huh?"

The door was then locked.

"Guess again babe."

The voice quickly hit his ears causing him to open his eyes. He turned to see the platinum-blonde standing there.

"Ino?"

"Yep." She smiled.

He figured that he had to be dreaming. The young woman started making her way over to him.

"You look exhausted."

She sat down in his lap facing him.

"Ino what's going on?"

"Shh, its okay I'm here now."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and proceeded to kiss him. It was instinct that had the young man's arms around her waist.

"It's good to see you." She told him.

"Is this for real?"

She nodded. "Yes I'm here baby in the flesh."

"How did you even get here?"

"I suppose being a Yamanaka has its perks. It wasn't really a problem finding where you were."

He nodded her last name did indeed carry a lot of weight. So he wasn't surprised to find that it wasn't a struggle for her to find him.

"Okay but what are you doing here. I'm working."

She pouted slightly.

"I wanted to see you and yes you will be working in a minute."

She began attacking his neck with hot-passion filled kisses.

'You look so sexy in this uniform." She noticed. "You need to wear this for me the next time we're at your place."

The blonde female began to unbutton his shirt.

"No." he put his hands over hers. "Ino not here okay."

"We need to take advantage of every opportunity Naruto. I barely see you as it is. No one is going to come bothering us so if you're worried about getting caught don't be."

Naruto sighed and she finally got his shirt off.

"I came here just to spend some time with you. Don't you want to see me?"

"Yeah but…"

"Then its okay." She kissed him again. "He was going to be late coming home so I planned to see you tonight, but just in case something happened that prevented it. So I just decided to see you now."

She pulled off her tank top as well. Naruto was immediately met with a pair of round, perky orbs.

"I…"

"Relax okay just let your body guide you so that we can have some fun. Don't worry no will interrupt us."

She then took his hands and placed one to each one of her breasts. He started to massage them in his hands. He could not physically resist her and his body had already begun to react to her.

"Yes…" she let out a moan. "That feels good."

After some time he lowered his mouth to one and started to suck with one hand he placed it into her skirt. He began to rub her pussy with his fingers.

"Mmm Naruto…"

He felt the nipple swell and get hard in his mouth. His fingers carefully slipped inside of the hot, wet warmth. Then he began slamming the two fingers inside of her causing her to moan out in pleasure. She pulled him closer pressing his face up against her tits. She began to reach down so she could attempt to unbuckle his pants.

"Get these off okay."

"Yea." He nodded.

Pants as well as boxers came down revealing the young man's thick hardened member. She put her hand to his cock and began stroking.

"I want to measure this thing one day." She spoke and sensually stroked his length up and down causing him to groan in satisfaction. "The thickness of this thing alone." She noticed. "Three inches at least."

He wanted to ask her right then and there if his dick was the biggest she had ever had in her life including that fiancé of hers. It would really boost his ego tremendously to hear that he was a better lover for her than the man she was supposed to marry.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "That's about right 2 and a half, three inches tops."

"It feels too good." She literally felt him twitch in her hand. The shaft was hard and pulsating. He was ready and so was she.

"I'm ready baby."

"Yea." He nodded. "I am too."

He lifted her up slightly so he could remove the skirt and panties which were slightly wet. He was already very had and standing at full erection. Ino went into her bad so she could take out a condom for him.

"Thanks." He nodded.

They would usually use condoms anyway but the previous night had been a spur of the moment type thing so the condoms had been disregarded.

"I only have one though so hopefully we won't need another."

"Yeah."

"Want me to put it on?"

"Yeah I love it when you do that." He admitted.

"Alright baby."

She took the condom from him then carefully slipped the condom on to his manhood with her mouth causing him to moan. He always did enjoy when she did that for him. Their lips met for a kiss and she slowly lowered herself down on to his hard member.

"Mmm…" they moaned together.

She always felt so full and complete each time he was inside of her. Like in a weird way they were meant to be. She put her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes…"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea." She nodded. "I'm fine, everything's fine."

Naruto proceeded to thrust up into her hot, wet cavern. They moved slowly together to get a rhythm going before beginning to speed up. She moved up and down on him and he placed his hands to her hips.

"Feels good." He mumbled.

"Yes it's always so good with you."

They kissed again this time harder and for a longer amount of time. Their bodies pressed up firmly against one another. She moaned into his moth Naruto pulled her down completely on to his length.

"Uh…" her voice rose slightly.

She continuously sucked his length inside of her. The sounds of his dick meeting her dripping wet pussy were now very audible.

"Naruto…" she uttered his name.

"Ino…" he ended up calling back to her.

He just wanted her so badly now. He hated that they had to sneak around like this but there really wasn't anything he could do about it. He chose to accept this role. He had to deal with it. She began to move on top of him almost furiously.

"Ah fuck." Naruto groaned.

If she kept moving like this she would drain those balls in no time. He soon felt them tighten.

"Shit…I'm going to cum."

She took a hold of his mouth.

"Come on baby don't be shy let it go." She spoke in a sultry voice that prompted the young man to release. Hot jets of liquid white flowed out of him with Ino cumming a few moments later. He slowly pulled out of her then removed the used condom from his manhood.

"That was kind of hot huh, have you ever fucked your girlfriend at work before?" she asked him.

"No." he admitted. "Wait, what?"

"What's wrong?"

It took him off guard the fact that she had called herself his girlfriend. She hadn't ever used that term before.

"Girlfriend?" he repeated.

"Yes." She nodded. "What's wrong? Don't you want me to be that? Don't you already think of me as your girlfriend?"


	4. You aren't mine to have

**A/N Latest chapter woot go me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

She waited for an answer to her question. Naruto didn't really know how to answer her. He had never once heard her refer to herself as his girlfriend it was different for him to hear.

"It's just you've never said that you were my girlfriend."

"Yeah," she nodded. "That's true I've never actually said those words but I guess I was under the impression that I already was. We've been spending time together for a while now."

"That is true." He spoke. "But," he moved Ino off of him and got to his feet putting back his pants as well as his boxers. "You don't belong to me." Naruto now had his back turned to her. She blinked curiously. Naruto fixed his clothes back then turned to face the blue-eyed female.

"You already belong to someone else."

The young woman could only stare into his eyes which seemed to be radiating sadness which made her feel badly as well.

"I'm just your boy toy we have fun when you need it."

The platinum-blonde's eyes widened and in an instant she was on her feet too.

"Is that you what you really think? Naruto it's not like that."

She began to dress and fix her clothes back as well.

"Isn't it? Whenever you do call it's only because of sex that's all it is. You don't need to call yourself my girlfriend when you aren't."

She walked over to him so she could hug him but Naruto did not hug her back.

"Naruto I'm sorry I didn't know you were even feeling that way. It's not just sex for me I'm not using you. I…" she pulled his lips to hers and forcefully kissed him. "I really do care about you."

A sigh escaped the blond male. He really cared about her too which was one of the reasons why this relationship or whatever the hell it was had been so difficult for him.

"Okay listen I have to get back to work."

Although she wanted to continue their conversation because it felt like there was some much needed closure to be had here.

"Fine." She agreed.

"Yeah."

She leaned up to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"I'll see you later then."

"Yeah, sure."

She could feel that he was upset and knowing this made her feel very lousy indeed. Ino then left without saying a word but she felt so miserable now mainly because he felt it. The platinum-blonde wanted to make him as happy as she felt every time she was with him.

"I have to make things up to him somehow."

It didn't feel right if he was upset. In short if he hurt then she hurt as well. Once she left his place of work Ino found herself sitting on a nearby park bench there had been a magazine sitting there that someone must have left. There on the page was a very familiar sight it was a shiny black and red hayabusa model Suzuki motorcycle. She recognized this bike because Naruto had spoken of it many times.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

"_Naruto," she screamed out. "Oh fuck," the young woman ended up cumming to her release. Their lips met for another kiss. He then pulled out of her with her falling on to her back._

"_Oh god that was so great."_

_He could see her chest moving up and down from her breathing._

"_Y-Yeah." He nodded. "You came really hard."_

"_Yeah you make me cum so hard." She kissed his cheek._

"_Yeah you were probably as loud as this while we were having sex." He teased._

_She sat up to see that he was referring to that motorcycle. He had the magazine next to his bedside._

"_Oh, that again. Is that all you think about baby? Jeez, you have me right here and all you can think about is that bike. I'm hurt."_

_He let out a laugh then kissed her forehead._

"_It's not just a bike it's the most amazing bike out there. Man, I give anything to have one."_

"_Why don't you get it?"_

_He frowned slightly of course she could say something like that. She literally could go and buy anything she wanted. It didn't work that way for everyone. He knew she didn't mean to offend him so he didn't get upset._

"_It's not so simple. It would take awhile for me to save up the money for it," he yawned. "I think I'll just go to sleep now."_

_Ino let out an amused laugh._

"_You're so strange. You aren't like most guys who fall asleep right away after sex you think about the weirdest things first."_

_He only smiled._

"_If I'm so strange then why do you still see me?"_

_She wrapped her arms around his shoulders then pulled him into a hot, steamy kiss._

"_I like you." She said simply._

"_You're different from all the guys I have known."  
_

"_Yeah," he nodded. "You aren't like any of the girls I've ever known either. I've never slept with someone who could buy me and sell me in the blink of an eye."_

_She frowned. "That's not funny don't say that."  
_

"_I'm sorry." He apologized. "I was only kidding even though I'm sure you could Miss Yamanaka." He gently kissed her lips._

"_Let's not think about stuff like my money or status, or my situation." She refereed to her fiancé. "When it's you and me here like this none of that other shit matters okay. It's just you and me." She leaned up to kiss him once more._

"_Okay." He agreed. "You got it."_

* * *

A sudden idea came to the young woman. She would buy him the bike. It seemed to be something that he really wanted. She longed to see a smile on his face. Honestly it would be no problem buying him the motorcycle.

"I might as well put my money to good use. Yeah, I'll do it. I'll buy my man his dream bike."

She got in her car and headed to the same auto-dealer she had gotten many of her own vehicles from.

"Ah, Miss Yamanaka it's great to see you here again. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Here," she showed him the picture of the motorcycle. "I would like to buy this bike if you have it."

"Oh yes very expensive bike this one, but of course for you it shouldn't be a problem."

The platinum-blonde only nodded.

"Is it possible to have this delivered tonight? It's a gift for…" she almost spoke about Naruto with the term boyfriend which she really couldn't do publicly because mostly everyone knew she was engaged to Sai. "It's for a very special person." She finished.

The young man was indeed a special person to her. She wished she could say what she thought of his as but knew she couldn't.

"_He_ _doesn't even believe I see him as my boyfriend_." She thought sadly. "I can't really blame him its not like we have a simple, typical relationship we have to hide it. The only thing I can do is try to make him happy."

Before long the motorcycle had been paid for and was all set to be delivered later on. She wanted to be there to see the look on Naruto's face when it arrived luckily Sai would be coming home late tonight. She wanted to spend as much time with the blond male as possible.

"Okay Miss Yamanaka everything is all set. It will be delivered to the address you provided around 8."

"Alright thank you very much."

"No thank you." The dealer smiled. "It's always a pleasure to serve you."

After leaving she realized it was already about noon and she had managed to acquire quite the appetite thanks to her little session with Naruto in the security office. She felt it had been a nice spontaneous gesture on her part. If only it hadn't ended in such a way.

"I think I'll find somewhere to have lunch." She decided.

She then remembered a restaurant Naruto had told her about a while ago that he liked to go to every now and then.

"I think he said it was called Ichiraku's or something like that."

She drove around for awhile just looking around for this place. She was eventually about to give up and just ask Naruto for directions when she noticed a place up ahead with a group of people surrounding it the sign reading Ichiraku's.

"Well there's a crowd so the food most be good."

She waited on line which happened to be about a 15 minute wait. She'd never had to wait to get into anywhere before. Normally she would be able to show up and get in right away to wherever it was. From the look of the place it definitely was not a pricey, expensive sort of establishment. It seemed to be the typical, affordable hang out spot.

"Jeez I have no idea what to order the menu looks like mostly ramen." She couldn't help but notice. "Excuse me is ramen all you serve here?"

"Well we have recently begun to expand our menu but yes we mostly are known for our ramen."

"Very well then I'll have an order of the spring rolls and…I guess a small miso ramen."

"Sure, coming right up."

She wished Naruto was here so they could each lunch together. He probably would have been able to show her all the good things to order on the menu.

"It's funny how much I miss him already. I just spent some time with but it feels like I hardly was with him at all."

She really hated sneaking around with him as much as she did. Ino wanted the two of them to be together in public without having to hide. She wanted to walk hand in hand without anyone questions why. She wished she could introduce him to her family without receiving any dirty looks. Her father however would never approve. Naruto had no social status she could hear her fathers disapproving voice.

"Ino dear who is that young man. He has no business here. It disappoints me that you would even associate yourself with him."

She sighed. "_Jerk_." She thought.

He was her father so naturally she did love him but she want blind to the kind of person he was. Money, power, status was the most important things to him. If she did introducing her father to Naruto she had no doubt he would mistake the young man for the help. She had no intention of making Naruto feel like crap. Hurting him was the last thing she had ever wanted to do. They had only been together for a short time but she had never been happier. Ino liked the way things were together. She didn't have to pretend with him. In a perfect world the two of them wouldn't have to hide like this.

"_Naruto_," she thought. "_I'm sorry_."

"Here's your spring rolls and ramen. The check is there as well, enjoy."

"I'll pay now its fine." Ino reached into her purse then took out one of her credit cards. "This looks great by the way. I've never been here actually so I kind of didn't know what to order."

"Yes." The waitress smiled. "We don't usually get big spenders here. Is that a for real platinum credit card?"

"Yes." Ino nodded.

"Wow I've never seen one close up before. If I touch I wonder if like light will surround it and music will start playing. You don't have any cash at all do you?"

"No." Ino shook her head embarrassed slightly. "I don't usually carry cash I hope this is okay otherwise I really don't think I'll be able to pay for the meal."

"Its fine, try not to worry. We take cards here as well, so how did you hear about this place you definitely don't look like a middle class citizen no offense or anything."

"None taken it's alright. I actually…" this waitress didn't know her obviously so there was no need to hide anything. "My boyfriend told me about it so I wanted to try the food here."

"Ah," she nodded. "Well enjoy."

"Thank you I will."

She then picked up one of the spring rolls it tasted really good too she'd have to thank Naruto for mentioning this place. It also felt very good to have those words leave her mouth and not feel like she was going anything wrong. The waitress said no more to her about it as soon as she said her boyfriend. She wanted to be able to feel that feeling more. She wished that she could but honestly could not see it happening giving her situation. This was very much her life she had to accept it.

Meanwhile Naruto and Kiba had too broken for lunch which currently was whatever looked appetizing from the vending machine.

"We could have gone to Ichiraku's you know." Kiba mentioned. "I know how much you love that place."

"Yeah its okay I didn't really feel like going out for lunch today."

"You seemed like you were in a lousy mood what the matter, couldn't sleep?"

If only Kiba knew the half of it. He however did not tell him about his involvement with the Yamanaka heiress. He felt it better not to say anything. It should stay quiet for a variety of different reasons although he did wish it wasn't so. Having to hide and lurk around in the shadows didn't sit too well with him. He wanted to take her out and show everyone she was his only she really wasn't Ino belonged to another man, only granting him time with her whenever she could get away.

"No not really. I couldn't sleep very well."

"I'm sorry man you just need a vacation. What you need is some really hot chick to take with you and go somewhere really nice."

"Kiba," Naruto sighed.

"What," the brown-haired male let out a laugh. "It could be fun I don't think I've seen you date in a while."

He hadn't had an official girlfriend in awhile and Kiba was right he hardly went anywhere to date because of work. He technically was involved with the platinum-blonde which consisted mostly of sex.

"I don't really have time to date around right now."

"Yeah," Kiba agreed. "You need to definitely get away for awhile. The perfect girl could be out there you know."

Kiba then walked away with his soda and some candy in his hands leaving Naruto alone to think for a moment.

"Yeah the problem with that is I think I found her already its just too bad she isn't mine to have."


	5. In too deep

**A/N: Next chapter. I think I'll turn this into a full length fic there's a lot to be explored here I think that would take more than a few chapters. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

Work seemed to go especially slow for Naruto. He honestly preferred working the late shifts anyway but soon enough it was time for him to clock out and go home.

"Night, buddy." Kiba called out to him.

"Okay bye I'll see you."

He made the long journey home which for him felt even longer. The blue-eyed male had thoughts everywhere. His head was clouded with so many thoughts. He was exhausted both physically and mentally. All he wished to do was take a hot shower and then crawl into his bed for some much needed sleep.

"_I_ _want to get in bed and never get back out_." He thought to himself.

As he eventually neared his apartment he noticed an all too familiar figure standing there with her platinum-blonde locks gently flowing in the wind.

"Ino," he whispered.

Just what in all hell was she doing out here. She was clearly waiting for him but it was late and he honestly didn't feel like he had much strength to deal with her. She spotted the blond male and immediately a smile washed over her face.

"Naruto," she waved like a mad woman almost.

"_Oh boy_," he thought tiredly while walking over to her. "Ino," he acknowledged her.

"Hey baby," she wrapped her arms around his neck while gently kissing his cheek.

'Ino what are you doing here?"

"I can't want to see you?"

The frown on the young man's face said otherwise. She didn't let it discourage her too much however. Instead she only continued to smile at him.

"Okay never mind but I have a surprise for you that will cheer you up."

Now had not been the time for any surprises.

"Ino please its late I'm tired can we do whatever this is later?"

She shook her head. "Hang tight it won't be much longer now."

Naruto could only let out a defeated sigh. Ino had never taken no for an answer before why would she start now. He saw that he had no choice.

"Fine," he nodded.

"Good." She placed another kiss on his cheek. "Cheer up okay."

He didn't respond but when time passed and nothing seemed to be happening he went to open his mouth when suddenly a man came over.

"Ah, Ms. Yamanaka I'm sorry for the delay."

"Its fine at least you're here. Thank you."

He nodded then handed her a paper to sign. Naruto watched as he wheeled the motorcycle out of the truck.

"What the…"

"Thanks again." Ino smiled.

"Of course Ms. Yamanaka it is always a pleasure to do business with you."

Naruto looked from the bike to Ino who was looking at him with anticipation.

"Well,"

"Is that…"

"Yep." She nodded. "This is the one you're always talking about right? I hope so otherwise there just might be some hell to pay."

The young man was at a lost for words at this point. His facial expression made that very clear but when the shock wore off he uttered some words that took Ino completely off guard.

"No, take it back."

"Huh, what?" it was now here turn to be surprised.

"Ino this is not acceptable."

"What, you're upset?"

"Take it back okay."

"Why it's a gift. I can't just take it back."

"Yes," he nodded. "Yes you can. I can't accept this."

She simply didn't understand what was wrong with her good deed that came from the bottom of her heart.

"Don't be silly of course you can it's a gift. I wanted you to have this."

She did not get why he had been upset. Naturally as she came from a whole different world she couldn't really see his point of view of certain things. The blue-eyed female didn't see how offensive the gift was to him although it had indeed been done with the best intentions.

"You don't get it do you? I can't accept something like this from you. It's way too expensive. I'd appreciate if you take it back."

So this was what it had all been about the blonde female realized. It came back to money.

"Naruto don't worry about the price. I did this because I wanted to why can't you accept that."

He turned away for a minute then looked back at her.

"It's because I don't need another remainder of all the things that I can't do for you. You can literally snap your fingers and whatever you want is yours. I'm not blaming you its how you grew up. It's your life but some of us however are not so lucky."

It hurt to see just how badly he had been affected by her gift. She hadn't meant to offend him that was the absolute last thing she would ever want.

"Naruto," she whispered sadly.

He sighed. "Why don't you just go okay?"

He then started to head inside his apartment building with Ino following after him the bike would just have to wait.

"Naruto, wait."

"Will you just go?" he repeated.

He got to his apartment and closed the door quickly before the platinum-blonde could do anything.

"Naruto," she called out. "We can't leave it like this. Open the door."

"No," he decided that he would remain firm "Just go home."

"I wont leave until you let me in." she came to a decision as well.

The young man decided he wouldn't budge on his choice. He wouldn't be coming to the door. He instead went into his room got out of his work clothes then sat on his bed. He let his mind wander. Had it really been all about the bike? No, it was certainly a part of it but he had other thoughts on his mind. The young man was frustrated. There had been so much to be agitated about. His relationship or whatever the hell it had been with the blonde heiress was beginning to take quite the toll on him.

"Naruto," he heard his name coming from the front which caused him to leave his bedroom.

"What the hell? Is she seriously not going to go?"

"Naruto I'm not leaving."

He turned to go back to his room.

"Fine," it was as if in a weird way she felt him go back to his bedroom.

"Okay be stubborn but you can't get rid of me that easily."

Naruto was too tired for this mess so he did what he had been planning to do for the whole day. He wanted nothing more than to sleep. He didn't even bother to get the shower for he could do that in the morning. He got under the covers and before he knew it he had been out like a light, although it was hardly a peaceful night as he constantly tossed and turned. He just couldn't seem to get comfortable. By the time morning came around he felt like more hell if such a thing was even possible.

"Fuck," the first words of the day came out of his mouth.

A tired yawn escaped him but he doubted he would be able to get back to sleep since he had hardly slept at all. He instead headed for that much needed shower he had previously missed out on. He felt slightly more alive as the warm water hit his skin. Perhaps all he needed was a hot shower and maybe some breakfast to feel better. He made his way to the kitchen hoping to god he had some groceries in the refrigerator of some kind. He honestly didn't know if there was anything in there for he hardly shopped with how much work he was doing.

"Oh," he remembered sometimes there would be some sort of morning newspaper waiting outside the apartment door, if people remembered to do their jobs of course. He opened his front door to be greeted with quite the unexpected surprise.

"What the hell?"

There was the platinum-blonde heiress leaning up against the nearby wall with her arms wrapped around her legs, eyes closed. She clearly hadn't moved from that spot.

"_There's no way_." He thought.

Slowly a pair of aqua-colored eyes opened. She focused her attention on to the spiky-haired blond a soft smile graced her lips.

"So you finally came to the door. It's about time."

He shook his head and immediately went into a caretaker sort of mode if he had been angry at all with her last night those thoughts were long gone. He went to her.

"Ino what in hell are you doing?"

She shrugged her shoulders while looking down.

"I couldn't leave Naruto, not like that. I couldn't leave with you so mad at me."

He hung his head down in embarrassment feeling the world's biggest jerk right now. He carefully scooped her up into his arms. She was freezing naturally from having been out here all night long like this.

"Damn," he cursed himself mentally.

He honestly never thought to go out there because he didn't think she was really going to stay put. She held on to his shoulder clutching tightly to his body for the warmth.

"Ino you should have gone home." He told her.

She only shook her head. "I told you that I wasn't going anywhere."

He placed her down on the couch then went to grab a blanket for her. He immediately put on some tea. The girl was stubborn as hell that was for sure. She'd no doubt be paying the price for her stubbornness.

"Here." He gave her the blanket.

"Thank you." She nodded her thanks to him.

He sat down just gazing at her worriedly.

"Are you still angry?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"No just forget about that okay."

"How can I? You were so upset Naruto the last thing I ever meant to do was offend you."

"Yeah." He nodded. "I know I wasn't really angry at you. I think it's just you know the whole situation it is very frustrating."

She agreed. She could understand that. Their relationship was completely unorthodox.

"Yes I suppose it would be." She then put her hand to his shoulder. "I don't want to hurt you I really only want to make you happy Naruto."

He believed her words. She obviously did have the best of intentions.

"Ino," he whispered.

"So please don't be angry anymore. I can't stand it if you're upset especially because of me."

"Forget it okay it's over. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I figured that you wouldn't want to accept the bike so I had it sent back."

"Ino I…"

Yet he was interrupted by the sound of Ino's cell phone ringing. He handed the purse to her. She looked to see Sai's picture flashing across her screen. A sigh escaped her but she answered it nonetheless.

"Hello,"

"Ino what on earth is going on? I called the house but was told you were gone all day and hadn't returned at all last night?"

"Sai-kun I…" she needed some type of excuse.

"Are you hurt? Where are you?" naturally he would be concerned for her well being.

"Hai, I'm fine. I went over to visit with Sakura and you know we are when we're together."

"True indeed." He nodded for he did not need reminding. "You called have called anyway. I was…" he paused. "Concerned." He finished.

She knew it had to be difficult for Sai to share such words. He was very socially awkward.

"Sai-kun that is very thoughtful. I'm fine there is no need to worry I'll be home soon."

"Should I have someone to pick you up? Are you still with Sakura-san?"

"No I'm not but there's no need to send anyone. I'll see you soon."

"Fine." He agreed.

"Bye." She spoke as cheerfully as possible then ended the call.

Naruto didn't need to even ask who had been on the other end of the phone as if it weren't already obvious enough.

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Don't be he would check on you it's natural."

"Yeah I should go soon he'll call back if I take too long."

Naruto grew silent although he had some uneasy thoughts swimming in his head.

"Hey, um, I know it's not any of my business but does he…"

"Does he what?" she wondered.

He put his hands on to her shoulders gazing into her aqua-colored eyes.

"Ino does your fiancé abuse you?"

He felt uncomfortable asking such a personal question but he just had to know. Ino looked offended however but then it slowly faded.

"Sai is a lot of things but he isn't an abuser. He has never raised his voice to me let alone a hand."

"Abuse isn't just physical Ino." Naruto reminded her.

She nodded. "True but he doesn't abuse me I promise. He is just socially awkward if anything. He has a difficult time in that area and it affects how he reacts and behaves sometimes."

She hadn't ever shared anything really personal about her fiancé before.

"Your father wants you to marry him although he isn't a social butterfly?"

Ino put her hand up. "There are some things you need to understand Naruto, money and status. My father cares more about those things than anything else. He could care less if Sai couldn't properly hold on a conversation. He has money and his family are friends of ours."

Naruto nodded for he did not need further explaining.

"Yeah okay I get it."

"I' am fortunate in a way at least it's someone I have known forever rather than some man I've never met."

It had been one way to look at it he supposed. It was still an unhealthy approach but it was still a point of view/

"This is okay with you?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"I never said it was okay it's just the way it is. Its life anyway I'm feeling better now." She stood up. "I need to go."

"I know."

She turned to him then pulled him to her for a kiss which he had reluctantly returned.

"Just because I'm stuck doesn't change my feelings for you. They are real." She promised him them carefully kissed his cheek.

He walked to the door then told her goodbye deciding to leave it at that. However he knew he would be seeing her again. They were too deeply involved now that much had been painfully clear.

"_Shit,_" he thought. "_Uzumaki, what in hell have you gotten yourself into_?"


	6. Betrayl of body and heart

She slowly made her way up to the house that she lived in with Sai. They had been living together for a year now because it had been agreed that before the wedding they would live almost as if they were husband and wife already.

"Miss Yamanaka welcome home." A male servant gave a smile.

"Hello, thank you." She acknowledged him.

As she was heading up the stairs a voice called out to her which caused the blonde to stop mid-step.

"Ino you're back."

She carefully turned around almost immediately she planted a bright smile on her face.

"Sai-kun," she then went to hug him. A few moments later he returned her hug. "Hi Sai-kun did you miss me?"

"Yes." He nodded. "I was worried about you especially when you didn't come home last night. I thought that I would have had to probably call the authorities."

She let out a weak sort of laugh.

"That's very funny babe. I didn't mean to worry you. I promise I just really lost track of time."

Her excuse had been that she was spending time with Sakura. She happened to be her best friend. She knew that if needed Sakura would no doubt cover for her. To her surprise Sai gently left a kiss on her cheek.

"Alright I understand but in the future I'd appreciate a phone call at the very least."

She smiled for him. This time it was a genuine smile.

"Aw Sai-kun you sound so worried about me."

He returned her smile with one of his own.

"You are my fiancée why would I not be concerned about you?"

"True. I suppose it would be strange if you didn't show some type of care for my well-being."

Sai slowly captured her lips in a soft kiss. It had been another thing Ino hadn't been expecting. She returned his kiss. Sai reached for her hand then started to lead the way to their bedroom.

"Come," he spoke leaving her little choice but to follow. Sai wasn't a particularly passionate man, except when it came to art. Ino believed his paintings was what he had truly loved. It was the only times she had seen him care about anything. He was indeed gifted that much she knew. Other than that Sai struggled emotionally. Sex with him had never been a passionate affair.

It kind of felt as if Sai was simply doing it because he felt it had been his duty. They were eventually going to get married. She wanted to tell him on several occasions that they really didn't have to, especially since neither of them was really into it. Sex should always be mutual otherwise there isn't really a point to have it. Sai laid her down on the bed while kissing her neck.

"It has been awhile." He commented.

"Yeah." She nodded then placed her hand on to his. "Sai-kun it's okay. We don't need to."

She had several reasons for saying this to him. One of them being Naruto although technically she wouldn't be betraying him since Sai is her fiancé. The young woman had genuine feelings for him. The relationship wasn't a fling. He meant more to her so she indeed felt as if she was betraying him.

"_I'm betraying Naruto every day then_." She thought to herself.

"Ino," Sai called out to her causing her to look up. "I want to."

She didn't know if she really believed him or not, but one thing she knew for certain was that she didn't want him to get suspicious. After all she had many appearances that she had to keep up. Her being with the dark-haired male was one of them.

"Alright." She nodded then smiled.

He carefully began to remove her clothes. One thing with Sai was that he always took his time with her. He acted as if she was a fragile doll. It was that or he was so emotionally unattached he didn't know how to approach the situation. After the clothing had been removed she lay naked before him.

"You really are beautiful." He placed a hand to her breast which caused a moan. There was very little to almost no foreplay whenever they were intimate. He then began placing some kisses against her flesh.

"Sai…" she wondered. "You don't usually do any of this."

She didn't know what to think right now. She didn't have much time to sit and process things because he had taken a hold of her lips once again. It was a bit stiff at first but she felt Sai begin to loosen up. His hands wandered along her body with his fingertips pressing into her skin.

"Are you ready?" he questioned.

"Yeah," she nodded.

It hadn't been much but he touched her more than he usually did. Sai positioned himself at her entrance then carefully pushed in. Like usual he had begun with gentle motions. The sex with him never did get intense. She doubted if he got any real enjoyment out of it either. He occasionally kissed her while continuing to move. His hands almost shaking as he grabbed her hips.

"Sai-kun…" she called out his name.

It never really lasted too long anyway. After a few more minutes the dark haired-male hunched over with a groan. "Ino…" then just like that he had cum and it was over. He withdrew from her then took her mouth in a kiss once again.

"I'm going to go shower." He told her.

"Sure," she nodded then watched him get up from the bed. She soon sat up with the sheets wrapped around her. A sigh escaped her. Naruto had been the only man in her thoughts right now.

"Oh Naruto." She whispered. "I'm sorry."

* * *

"Hey Naruto, buddy look alive." Kiba's voice snapped him out of his daze.

"Huh, what?" he looked up from where he was sitting. The brown-haired male grinned.

"You're in another world man. You were really spacing out there."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I kind of had other thoughts in my head."

He hadn't heard from the platinum-blonde in a week now which wasn't terribly unusual since she had been limited on how much time she could actually spend with him. That included phone calls. He couldn't help but think of her. He wondered if she was okay.

"You obviously have a lot on your mind. What's wrong?"

Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to talk about the situation with him. For one he doubted that the brown-haired male would even believe him. After all Ino was the Yamanaka heiress. He was the last person she was expected to be talking to let alone sleeping with.

"Kiba if I would tell anyone it would be you. I'll be fine."

Kiba didn't really believe him though. His friend seemed to be struggling with something deep.

"Okay Naruto buddy just so you know if you do need to talk about anything I'm here."

The blond male nodded. "Thanks."

"It's almost time for lunch. I'll treat."

"Okay sure."

"Just give me a minute I need to do something. I'll be right back."

Naruto gave a nod then took a glance at his phone while Kiba had gone off. There weren't any missed calls or messages from the blue-eyed female. He really hoped that she was okay and that her fiancé wasn't too angry with her.

"Ino I hope you're alright."

"Hi Naruto-kun." A soft voice called out to him.

He looked to see a petite blue-haired female walking over to him.

"Oh," he smiled. "Hi Hinata-chan."

The young woman named Hinata stopped in front of the blond male.

"Hello." She smiled back.

"Are you here to see Kiba?"

She nodded. 'Is he here?"

"Yeah, sure he'll be right back."

"Alright then I'll wait for him here." She placed the basket she was holding down on the desk.

"So how have you been Hinata-chan?"

The blue-haired female smiled warmly. "Oh I've been well. How about you Naruto-kun?"

"_Absolutely miserable_." He wanted to answer honestly but chose not to cause her to worry. "I'm fine."

Hinata blinked curiously for that tone of voice did not sound very convincing.

"Are you sure?"

"I…"

"Hinata-chan," Kiba shouted joyously then ran over to her. He scooped the petite woman up into his arms.

"Oh… Kiba-kun,"

"Hey." He grinned then took hold of her lips. It caused the pale skinned female to turn scarlet when they broke apart.

"Kiba-kun please put me down."

"Right, oh yeah. I'm sorry." He carefully placed her back down on the ground. "What are you doing here? I'm happy to see you of course."

"I wanted to um…surprise you. I made lunch and I wanted to bring it to you."

Kiba smiled widely. It had been incredibly sweet. He felt like the absolute luckiest guy in the entire world. Naruto couldn't help but smile a little too for it was sweet of her. He also couldn't help but feel a twitch of envy too. He wished to have what Kiba had with Hinata.

"Thanks babe." He kissed her lips. "You're the best. No one cooks like you do." His compliment caused her to blush once again.

"Thank you. I can't stay to have lunch together I'm sorry. I made a lot though so maybe you and Naruto-kun can split it?"

"Yea, thanks a lot Hinata-chan." Naruto spoke.

"Sure."

Soon Kiba was walking Hinata towards the door so that she could leave. Hinata then put her hand to his shoulder.

"Kiba-kun, is there anything wrong with Naruto-kun? He seems a little down." She couldn't help but notice.

Kiba looked to where his friend sat and he agreed with her completely.

"Yeah he looks depressed alright. He won't tell me what's going on though. I think he just needs a girlfriend in his life. He had someone as sweet as you I know he'd cheer up."

"Perhaps we could introduce him to someone. I'd like to see him smiling again."

Kiba nodded. "Yeah I'd like that too."

Naruto just watched as Kiba hugged Hinata goodbye. He wanted that. He ultimately longed to have a relationship like theirs. He doubted if he could ever have that with the platinum-blonde heiress, although he knew he wouldn't mind it.

"_We'll never be like that will we_?"

Kiba soon came back over to his whisker-marked friend.

"Hey do you want to go out to eat. It's a nice day."

"Sure Kiba that sounds good. Where did Hinata run off to?"

"Oh you know she had to do something for her father. You know what an uptight asshole he is."

"Yeah I know." Naruto remembered. "Well no matter how much of a jerk Hiashi-san is you're lucky to have a girl like her Kiba. She's one of the nicest people in the world."

Kiba agreed. He always felt like the luckiest guy in the world to have such a beautiful, kind woman like Hinata even look his way let alone date him.

"Well Naruto you could have dated her you know. She really liked you a lot back then."

The blue-eyed male remembered only for a long time he basically had no idea and was completely oblivious to it. There were no doubts about how attractive Hinata was he had unfortunately never seen her as more than a friend.

"I know but I don't think it would have worked out."

"Yeah, well lucky for me I guess." Kiba laughed in an amused tone. "Hey but in all seriousness you'll find that girl Naruto. I'm sure of it. I'll help if I can."

"Thanks Kiba. Well I don't know about you but I'm starving. Let's see what Hinata-chan made."

"Great. Now you're talking, let's go."

* * *

Ino stared at her cell. She had run through her contact list a dozen times stopping at Naruto's name for most of it. She sighed to herself. She missed hearing his voice. She missed being with him. They hadn't seen each other since the night of the motorcycle incident.

"Ino what's going on with you? You seem so distracted."

She looked to where her best friend Sakura's voice had been coming from. The pink-haired young woman came back into the room and sat down.

"Oh I'm fine Sakura. I just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Yes I can see that. We should do something. I know let's get on my father's jet and fly down to an island." She grinned.

Ino let out a laugh. "You're so impulsive."

"I was mostly kidding. I wouldn't say no to maybe going out to eat. How does Tanaka's sound? It will be my treat."

"Ooh…" Ino swooned then fell back into the armchair that she was sitting in. "Sakura you know me so well. I can never say no to Tanaka's."

Tanaka's was one of the most well-known eateries in town. It was extremely exclusive and very expensive. People often had to wait several months just to get a reservation.

"I know." The green-eyed female agreed. "It's one of you're…let's call them weaknesses."

"Yes, yes it is."

"So is that a yes I assume."

"Sakura we don't have a reservation. You know how crazy the wait can be."

Sakura's eyes flashed with mischief.

"Ino we don't need one. You do remember who we are, don't you. We're Haruno and Yamanaka there's no way we'd get turned down."

Ino just laughed. Sakura would always joke about their wealth and although her tone was always very playful. She was not wrong. The Haruno family had just as much power as the Yamanaka family. Her father of course only associated with other prestigious families. There was nothing except the best for Inoichi Yamanaka. There would be no other exceptions.

'Well when you put it that way you're right."

"Aren't I always? Anyway let's go to Tanaka's we can sit and talk. You can also tell me why I had to cover for you so unexpectedly when Sai asked about you?"

Ino paused then swallowed the lump of nerves in her throat. She wasn't surprised that the green-eyed female brought that up.

"Oh, about that…" she started.

"It's ok. I don't mind doing it you're my best friend. I just can't help but be curious that's all."

"Yeah, um look I'll tell you alright but not right now okay. I think going to Tanaka's sounds like a better option at the moment."

"Alright well then there's only one thing left to decide, my car or yours?"


End file.
